


Livid

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [47]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Furia’s outrage blossoms when she found out Troy helped hide something from her.





	Livid

**Author's Note:**

> Another long resting piece that has been laying on the drawing board for a few years.

 

Livid. It was the only word fitting. By the sound of the pounding on his door and the time on his alarm clock—3:12am—Troy had no questions about the identity of the person on the other side of his front door.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he grabbed the jeans he had all but barely gotten off an hour earlier when he got home. If he were totally honest with himself, he rather hoped Furia wouldn't find out about it until he told her the next morning, but with a family like hers that possibility seemed to have been a pipe dream.

The knocks became slower and more insistent as he shuffled across the living room. As if changing the rhythm would really wake him if the startling loud bangs she started with had not.

“Hold the fuck on,” he yelled. The combination of noise and the lack of sleep grating his raw nerves.

“Chingate,” she replied sharply, as soon as he opened the door.

 _Yep. She's pissed. This is going to be fun_ , he thought, hoping that this argument might at least start in English. He leaned with one hand on each the door and the jamb.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” she accused.

“Me? I'm not the one beating down someone's door at oh-dark-fucking-thirty. Least of all the guy that managed to get my little brother out of custody before he got booked, thereby keeping his goddamn record spotless.”

Then it started. Furia muscled the door open enough to squeeze under his arm, the diatribe just poured from those distracting lips. His eyes moved from them to her eyes, even though he barely caught a word or two of what she said. He caught a word here and there: _policia_ , _cabrón_ , various derivations of _chingar_ , _hermano_ , and a few others which were useless except for the part of the situation he already knew.

Gabriel was in the wrong place with the wrong people and wound up with the kind of attention that he did not want. Her youngest brother got really lucky that the cop who stopped them took pity on him. Sergeant Wallace was a good man; he let him make a call. Troy could not, at that moment, say he was surprised that Gabe called Memo instead of Furia. Though the result would have been the same—she would have called Bradshaw, the same as Memo. Of course, then she would have had the opportunity to lecture the kid into deafness in the car.

He leaned against his door and watched her pacing, going from muttering to an almost raised tone of voice as she wore a rut in his carpet.

Troy finally straightened and crossed the room toward her. “Furia.”

She stopped, though from the way she looked at him, Troy knew her mind was still racing. “What the hell was he doing in the Marina at that time of night?”

“I don't know,” Troy replied.

“You didn't ask?” she asked, seemingly scandalized by the prospect.

“Memo was there. He had pissed off big brother under control. It wasn’t my place. I just pulled the strings and drove them back to your uncle's place.”

For the first time since she pushed through his door, she was still and silent. Furia just stared at him. In the space of a heartbeat, her countenance changed. Her eyes lightened and she said, “Thank you.”

“No need. It’s just what I do.”

“Yeah, well. Not everyone would. So, thank you, again. Because I’m sure neither of the boys remembered to.”

“You’re welcome,” he told her honestly. His eyes stayed on her quite a while before he finally made the offer to stay. “Since we’re both up, want some coffee?”

Furia’s smile was crooked and sweet. “Took you long enough,” she teased.

The grin that lit his face bore genuine joy despite his exhaustion.


End file.
